


Little Things You Always Do

by triggerstars



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: 5 Times, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Not Beta Read, Overworking, Overworking Tenma, and that's what he gets, literally just small drabbles, summer troupe is neat, tenma deserves love, tenma's LATE birthday gift, tenma's birthday gift
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerstars/pseuds/triggerstars
Summary: Tenma definitely was a busy person, no one could ever doubt that. Sometimes, he barely can sleep properly. He needs help with school, he needs to stick with his schedule, he needs to show up at interviews, photoshoots, rehearsals, recordings. There is no way someone could ever look at his face and tell him that he is not that busy.But at least, he has his beloved Summer Troupe to cheer him up when things are too troublous.or5 times that Summer Troupe intervened in Tenma's hardworking routine.
Relationships: Hyoudou Kumon & Ikaruga Misumi & Miyoshi Kazunari & Rurikawa Yuki & Sakisaka Muku & Sumeragi Tenma, Hyoudou Kumon & Sumeragi Tenma, Ikaruga Misumi & Sumeragi Tenma, Miyoshi Kazunari & Sumeragi Tenma, Rurikawa Yuki & Sumeragi Tenma, Sakisaka Muku & Sumeragi Tenma, Sumeragi Tenma & Summer Troupe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Little Things You Always Do

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy  
> Huh- first time writing and posting in english? not my main language, please be kind  
> this is a really late birthday gift for tenma SJDFBJSHDF nothing that special tho  
> hope you like it <3  
> sorry if muku's a little bit off, he's not my type of character so i'm not used to write with him

It’s been hours since Tenma was reading and re-reading that script. The director from the movie he was recording was a demanding person. A good man, he presumed, better than a few that he has known before at least, but definitely demanding. He's lost count of how many times he repeated the same sentence with different body languages, positions, expressions, voice tones… and yet none of them seemed to be right.

“H-Huh… Tenma-kun?” he heard a little, muffled voice call him through the rehearsal room's door. It opened and Muku’s shy image appeared, as Tenma expected. He looked away from his text and stared at the boy. “O-Omi-san and Kantoku-san asked for someone to look after you…”

“Oh” the orange-haired boy was genuinely surprised and curious, since he had already informed the director beforehand about his upcoming business. “I’m rehearsing my lines for the next scenes from the movie I’m filming right now. I already told them.”

“Y-Yes, you did it, I know! But…” Muku put together his index fingers and aimed his eyes to the floor. “Y-You’ve been doing it for seven hours straight now…” What? He looked at the window, just to see the orange tone of the sunset in the sky. “And… today was supposed to be your day off… wasn’t it?”

How the hell did he lost the track of the time this much? And without making progress at all. This was really frustrating and tiring situation, specially because he didn’t have much time, and this is why he couldn’t chill on his ‘day off’ as well.

“Yeah… Yeah, I guess so” he answered, demonstrating without noticing that he was feeling bothered by something, which was already enough to make Muku thinks that  _ he _ was the problem and starts to ramble about how he shouldn’t have said anything and that he knew Tenma was busy, and some other things that didn’t even have much to do with this matter. “Oi! Stop it, I’m not mad at you.”

“H-Huh… Alright, okay” Muku answered with a small voice while nervously started to play with his own fingers. “Then… what's the matter, Tenma-kun?”

Tenma sighed. He was irritated, obviously, by spending the entire day rehearsing and being unable to get to the point he wanted, it's not like he had much more time to improve. He was not going to explain that to Muku, though. He was the one who helped Sakisaka with acting and gave him advices, and not the opposite, so he needed to think of an excuse quickly.

Or not at all.

“L-Look… W-Why don't we just… go eat something, and you get some rest to come back here later…?” that was… unexpected. Surprisingly, at least for Muku who was well-aware of Tenma's overworking tendencies (it resembled a little bit his cousins), he nodded at the suggestion after a few seconds. The boy couldn't lie at this point, he was starving. “A-And… I could show you a shoujo manga that has a character that looks a lot like you!” oh, yes, that definitely was expected. “I've been thinking of showing it to you for awhile now, but you've been so busy lately! I-I mean, of course you're busy, you're famous and have a lot of more important things to do than listening to a stupid middle schooler, b-but maybe it would help a little bit if you distracted yourself with something that is not related to-”

“It's fine” Tenma interrupted, knowing that his friend could spend hours explaining himself. Muku's eyes were shining bright while staring at him after that, which made the other boy get a little bit flustered. “I-I don’t get why you seem so excited about that! I’m just really hungry and I won’t do anything important while eating, that’s all!”

Yes, Muku was really excited to finally get Tenma to see one of his favourite shoujo mangas, but there was something more about that: it was actually one of the few times Muku managed to help the other boy somehow, and that meant a lot to him. Specially when he has been such a great leader and was always helping him through his bad habits. And even if he wasn’t willing to admit it anytime soon, Muku knew he cared deeply about his troupemates.

_ ‘He really is like a shoujo manga tsundere…!’ _ , after all.

“Huh… Are you coming or?” Tenma asked as he opened the rehearsal room’s door, trying to get Muku’s slight attention.

“H-Hai! Sorry” he smiled at him.

He lightly smiled back.


End file.
